Season 14
Season 14 of Barney & Friends premiered on October 4, 2010 to November 2, 2010. This is the first and only season to not feature new episodes, but rather combining two episodes from Season 10 and Season 11. Episodes #"Gift of the Dinos" and "Winter" #"Dream Big" and "Careers" #"Dancing" and "Kenya" #"Shapes" and "Counting" #"The Magic Words" and "BJ the Great" #"Pets" and "The Awful Tooth" #"Pistachio" and "BJ's Snack Attack" #"Butterflies" and "The Nature of Things" #"Making Mistakes" and "Litterbot" #"Rabbits" and "Listen!" #"The New Kid" and "The Princess and the Frog" #"Feel with Me" and "Get Happy!" #"Playing Games" and "No! No! No!" #"The Emperor's Contest" and "The Whole Truth" #"Welcome Cousin Riff!" and "Grandpa's Visit" #"Barney's Big Garden" and "Pot Full of Sunshine" #"Trail Boss Barney" and "Days of the Week" #"Mother Goose" and "Fun with Reading" #"Best in Show" and "Vets" #"Big as Barney" and "The Chase" Song List Gift of the Dinos and Winter #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #My Deridel #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #If All the Snowflakes #Ten Little Snowflakes #Winter's Wonderful #I Love You Dream Big and Careers #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly #The Idea Song #The Rocket Song #Keep on Trying #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #Look at Me, I'm Three! #People Helping Other People #When I Grow Up #Trying on Dreams #I Love You Dancing and Kenya #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Grass Dance #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey! #Camera Safari #I Can Be Anything #Kenyan Dance #I Love You Shapes and Counting #Barney Theme Song #A Circle's Shape is Round #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #Playing the Shapes #Shapes #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find Your Numbers in Your House #The Mad Song #The Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #Way to Count #I Love You The Magic Words and BJ the Great #Barney Theme Song #The Land of Make-Believe #Good Manners #What Should I Do? #Please and Thank You #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Laugh With Me! #A Bright, New Day #Keep on Trying #Making Mistakes #Together, Together #I Love You Pets and The Awful Tooth #Barney Theme Song #B-I-N-G-O #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Oh, Where Has My Doggie Gone? #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #People Helping Other People #Brushing My Teeth #Snackin' on Healthy Food #I Love You Pistachio and BJ's Snack Attack #Barney Theme Song #Just Can't Get Enough # Trivia *This season features the music videos of "[[I Hear Music Everywhere", "Rock Like a Monkey", "Find the Numbers in Your House", "Laugh With Me!" and "Piggie Wiggie Boogie". *The "Barney's Music Box" segment is no longer seen. *The only known of the cast known in this new content are Logan Robot Gladden, Bailey Gambertogilo, Brenden Stanton, Ethan Van Zandt and Alyssa Boualapha. *Music videos from this season are seen in Egg-Cellent Adventures, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Insects, Dogs & Reptiles, Let's Go to the Doctor, Let's Go to the Moon and Dance with Barney. In Egg-Cellent Adventures, the music videos for Piggie Wiggie Boogie and Rock Like a Monkey are used. In Clean Up, Clean Up!, the music videos are used for Rock Like a Monkey and I Hear Music Everywhere. In Insects, Dogs & Reptiles, the music videos for Piggie Wiggie Boogie and I Hear Music Everywhere are used.